Irma's Little Protector
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off the events of my Heart of A Warrior. Even though they bicker and fight with each other, they've got each other's back! Because that's what family does for each other.


_**Irma's Little Protector**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is based off the events of my _Heart of a Warrior _story. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now on with the story!**

It was a normal Friday at Sheffield Institute as the Guardians and their boyfriends were sitting outside under a tree during lunch. They were eating their food talking about all kinds of things when Uriah walked by with Kurt and Clubber glaring at Irma and Angelo. Irma just simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"How the jewels feeling, Dunn?", Angelo teased getting a laugh out of Irma.

"Okay, what was that about?", Cornelia asked.

"Oh that's a good story!", Irma said.

"How good?", Will asked.

"Very.", Angelo said.

"Don't leave us hanging!", Nigel said. "Spill man!"

"Well, after school yesterday, my mom called and asked if Angelo could take me to pick Chris up from school.", Irma said.

"And of course, I said yes.", Angelo said.

"Now once we got there...", Irma began to explain.

_Flashback, yesterday afternoon._

"You really don't want to do this, do you?", Angelo asked as he parked his car at the school Chris went to.

"No, but what are you gonna do?", Irma said as she got out of the car. "I won't be long."

"Take your time.", Angelo said as he turned his radio on. "Oh! And watch out for those boys! They may try and look up your skirt!"

"Aw, crap!", Irma said as she looked down at the pink shirt and short, black jean skirt she was wearing. "The sooner I find Chris, the quicker I can get out."

Irma quickly headed inside the school to get her little brother. She soon found him in the hallway with who she thought were his friends. But when she got closer...

"What are you gonna do now, Lair?", an older girl asked as she pushed Chris back. "You can't hit me because I'm a girl! And if you do hit me, I'll just go cry to a teacher and get you in trouble! Now give me your cap!"

"No!", Chris yelled as he held on to his cap. "It's my hat and you can't have it, Maggie!"

"Ooooooooo!", the kids that were there said.

"I was being nice before!", Maggie said. "Now, I'm gonna pound ya!"

"I don't think so!"

Maggie turned to see Irma standing behind her with her hand on her hips looking down at her.

"Who are you?", she questioned glaring at Irma.

"I'm HIS big sister!", Irma said pointing at Chris surprising the girl.

"Ooooooooo!", the kids that were there said.

"S-s-so what!", Maggie said nervously.

"So, leave my little brother alone!", Irma said. "Or else, I'll go tell your parents!"

"Fine!", Maggie said as she walked away. "I didn't really want his stupid hat anyway!"

"You okay, squirt?", Irma asked Chris as the other kids walked away.

"Yeah.", Chris said as he put his cap on. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"You're my little brother.", Irma said as they head down the hall and towards the door. "No one picks on you, but me."

Irma then took his cap off and ruffled Chris's hair. She then dropped his cap back on his head.

"Ha, ha.", Chris said as he took his cap off and fixed his hair. "Very funny."

"I know.", Irma said as Chris put his cap on.

Meanwhile, Angelo was sitting in his car waiting for Irma and Chris, when he saw none other than Uriah walking up to the school.

"What the heck is he doing here?", Angelo questioned as he saw a little girl with the same color hair as Uriah walking up to him. "Don't tell me he has a little sister!"

Just then Irma came walking out of the school with Chris.

"Well look at what we have here!", Uriah said getting Irma and Chris's attention. "What are you doing here, Lair?"

"What am I doing here?", Irma questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here picking up my little cousin.", Uriah said.

"Wow.", Irma said dully. "There's more of you? One of you is bad enough."

"Come on, Uriah!", his little cousin said. "You promised that you'd get me home in time to watch my favorite show!"

"In a minute, Tina!", Uriah said.

"Now, now, Uriah.", Irma teased. "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

"Yeah!", Tina said. "Let's get moving!"

"If only people at school could see you now!", Irma laughed. "You wouldn't look so big and bad then!"

"Uriah isn't bad!", Tina said as she hugged Uriah. "He's the nicest cousin ever!"

"Knock it off, Tina!", Uriah said as he tried to get his cousin off him.

"Aw! You're the nicest cousin ever.", Irma teased before laughing.

"I sense trouble ahead.", Angelo said as he got out of his car and walked up to Irma and Uriah.

"I-I-I'll show you nice!", Uriah said before he pushed Irma to the ground.

"Ow!", Irma said as she hit the ground.

Now the way Irma was positioned, Uriah was able to see what was under her skirt.

Never a good thing!

"I see London, I see France! I see Lair's turtle underpants!", Uriah laughed as he pointed down at Irma.

Being embarrassed at this, Irma quickly tugged her skirt down as she turned red in the face. Seeing this, Angelo began to run towards Uriah.

"That's not nice, Uriah!", Tina said as she glared at Uriah.

"Oh shut... Aaaahh!"

Uriah was cut off when Chris hit him in the family jewels making him drop to his knees and then to his side.

"Dang!", Angelo said as he got up to them all. "I know that hurt!"

"My babies!", Uriah whined as he had his hands down where Chris kicked him.

"Don't mess with my sister!", Chris snapped.

"I'm telling on you, Uriah!", Tina said as she walked towards Uriah's car.

"Get back here!", Uriah said as he slowly got to his feet and walked off as other kids laughed at him.

"You okay?", Angelo questioned as he helped Irma up.

"Yeah.", Irma said as she brushed her backside off with her free hand.

"Now Chris.", Angelo said getting Chris's attention. "It's not nice to hit a guy down there. Even if Uriah deserved it."

"Why did you go and do that anyway?", Irma questioned as they headed for Angelo's car.

"You're my sister.", Chris said. "I'm the only one that can pick on you."

"Ha, ha.", Irma said as she tugged down on Chris's cap. "Very funny."

Irma then crouched down and kissed Chris on his cheek.

"That was for being my little protector, squirt.", Irma said.

"Ew!", Chris said as he rubbed the spot where Irma kissed him. "Now I got cooties!"

Irma and Angelo busted out laughing as the three of them got in Angelo's car and drove off.

_End Flashback_

Everybody was laughing at what Angelo and Irma told them.

"I can't believe Uriah got taken down by your little brother!", Cornelia laughed.

"It's just priceless!", Taranee laughed.

"I don't think Uriah will be giving you any problems for a while.", Will said. "With all the dirt you have on him and all."

"I got to give the little guy props for standing up for you.", Matt said.

"I think it's kind of cute.", Hay Lin said smiling.

As Irma sat next to Angelo, she couldn't help but smile as she thought back to what her little brother did for her.

"I guess what they say is true.", Irma said getting every ones attention. "No matter what happens, family is always here for you."

"Hey, if you can't count on your family, then who can you count on?", Angelo questioned.

"In a way, we're a family.", Eric said.

"A very mixed up family!", Will joked.

"But a family, none the less.", Angelo said getting a laugh out of the others.

And in the end, family are the ones you hold close to your heart.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, that's my story. Hope you liked it. I wanted to do a story in which Irma and Chris are there for each other despite how much they bug each other. Cause in the end it' your family that you go home to.**

**Please reply.**


End file.
